The Interesting Affairs Of A Noble Man
by not so evil chin stoke guy
Summary: An iteresting twist, what if Duncan had not gone to Highever to conscript Lord Cousland yet Aden Cousland still ends up playing a major part in the war and Fereldan polotics.M!Cousland/Davina later on you'ull find out who Davina is if you read the story!


_okay guys this is my very first attemp at a fanfiction i hope you like it! and plase review constuctive criticism welcomed_

* * *

Aden Cousland woke up to see his thick light brown hair in his face getting all tangled up in his beard blocking his deep blue eyes from seeing anything but his hair, not that there was much to see besides a closet, a closed window, a Mirror, and the bed he was lieing down on.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUMB!" yelled a familiar voice "oh c'mon Nan havent I have out groan the need to be waken up by you every morning?" Aden asked getting his hair out of his face. "Not until you av found yourself a lady then _she_ will make sure you don't go getting a baby herself! Now get some underclothes on before I come in!"

Aden grumbled but did as he was told, he was thankful of the new rug he got otherwise his feet might have frozen off, it was neigh on two months until it was winter and the temperature sometimes dangled a little too close to freezing "come in Nan." Aden said after getting his underwear on "about dam time to!" Nan said walking in carrying his clothes and laid them down on his bed. There was a fine dark brown colored jerkin with gold buttons, a clean white shirt to go underneath it, pants matching the color of the jerkin, and finally a blue cape that would cover his right arm and shoulder the pin holding the cape on to the jerkin was I the shape of his families laurel reith.

"So do you like it or would you rather your combat leathers today?" Aden looked up to Nan "no Nan this will do. Besides it will make me look dam good!"

Nan nodded "Good I was worried that you would ware your lathers give a very bad look in front of Arl Howe today. Oh, right! I forgot to mention Arl Howe will be here after dinner so no trouble you!" Nan pointed an accusing finger at Aden

Aden looked thoughtful "hey when was the last time I stole all of Fergus's clothes and his them under fathers bed?" Nan rolled her eyes and stomped over the door "And do something about that awful hair!" and Stomped off. likely to the kitchens to yell at some poor elf's.

Aden got dressed and looked into his mirror "damb you look sharp you handsome Devil you! What with you neat hair, not to long not to short just right just at the shoulders, and what a fine neat beard but you know what…" Aden stroked his chin, something he was notorious for "its missing something… maybe…" Aden walked over to his closet which he didn't use much as Nan or some other servant would bring him his clothes.

Aden picked out his sword. It was forged Orzammar, made out of silverite and had two 'fangs' on each side of the cross bar witch; if an enemy's blade was caught in it Aden could with the twist of his wrist snap his enemies sword. They where a rare sight on the battle field giving him a big advantage.

Aden put the scabbard on his left side and placed the sword in it's sheathe causing the scabbard to sink down a little. Aden looked at his reflection "there we go! Now I sure look the part of the Teyrn's son! Now ill just have to act like it." Aden gave himself a wink and walked outside. _First things first_ he thought _Breakfast! _

Aden walked down to the kitchen breakfast and lunch where informal meals so he would not be heading to the dining hall.

When he got in he saw Fergus and Oren munching away at some soup "Good Morning Fergus how was your nights sleep?"

Aden said sitting down opposite to them.

"good I had a dream you know, I was sitting down at wedding ceremony"

Aden stared on his soup it wasn't to warm nor was it to cold the servants got it just right. "whose might I ask?"

Fergus smiled his evil smile "yours, I believe you where getting married to some dark haird lass, and you would never belive what it was that she was wareing!"

Adens interest was piqued "What?"

Fergus shook his head smiling "she was wareing full plate armor! it had a grey warden seal and everything on it!"

Aden was smileing now, to the imagine a dark haired lady in heavy armor bearing the Grey wardens seal marrying him? Perish the thought! "well, at least tell me she was pretty?"

Fergus nodded "oh yes she was a pretty one she was prettiest girl I ever seen dreaming or not."

"uhhhhhh ha." the men ate in silence until Oren grabbed the hilt of Aden's sword.

"excuse me but Uncle can I hold your sward?"Oren said from beside his father Fergus who was still grinningabout his dream about Adens _'weeding'_"

"I would Oren but you know I think it's too heavy for you to hold up."Oren made a pouty face

"OHHHH alright but when Papa comes back he'll have HUGE sward just for me that's to hevavy for you or Papa or any of a guards and only I can carry it!" Fergus laughed

"oh don't worry Oren ill get you the biggest sword I can find. now go play with your freands on town."

Oren's eyes lit up "oh that right! Bann Loirnne is here today and that means Liam will be here today got to go by Papa by uncle!"Oren ran out of he kitchen likely out in to town "BE GOOD SON!" Fergus yelled out after him and turned to Aden "when you little brother get a child your days will be so much happier knowing that you used to be just like them…" aden nodded he only hoped that his child had a sense of humor then he would be happy, "I am sure I will"

When Aden finished his plate and headed for the library in town it was a dusty old looking place was filled with books and furniture all a darker colored type of wood.

The librarian jumped when he stepped in the door "good morning my lord." said the librarian a human in her late twenties with long wavy raven black hair, Green eyes and wearing simple but good quality dress, with her all around prettiness Aden couldn't help but be attracted.

"Good morning Ser." Said Aden examining a book called _the tales of heroic deeds in the Third Blight_

"So tell me my lord what brings you out here I am sure you wouldn't want anything from my humble collection, your grandfathers library greatly our shines the towns collection."

"Actually I was looking for something on the Exulted Marches against Tiventer. I read everything my library I want to see if I can find something different." Aden said putting the book back

"Ah right this way me 'lord do you want something from the chant of light or historical accounts?"

"the latter please"

The librarian nodded and walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed three books, she put them on a counter and grabbed a ladder on the far side of the room Aden avoid looking at her _climbing_ as much as he could. When she was done, the librarian held four books out in front of him.

"these three me 'lord are the boring type of long explanations of genrals tactics and this that and the other thing..." she made a spasm with a decent sized book to her left "this is an epic account of Ser Tolaecnal and his Meany quests while all staying true to history."

Aden stroked his chin in thought "ill have the one about Ser Tolaecnal please. How much?"

The librarian nodded and put the other three books away. "I thought you would want this one, its one silver please"

Aden took out his purse "alright here you go Miss" he gave her the silver.

"You will enjoy it I promise." The librarian smiled at him. it was a pretty thing that it was to.

Aden looked in side of the book; the print was a readable size. "I bet I will indeed enjoy it. Thank you."

"Good. I myself was very pleased with this book but, I am surprised that you don't have this book in you library in the castle."

"I am to, and I should know because read nearly every one of those books, I am sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Jolie me 'lord"

"Well, thank you Jolie now I shall take my leave."

Aden stepped out of the book shop and on the cobble stone streets of Highever, along the way down the crowded streets full of people that where going about their daily business he saw Oren who was undoubtedly lost "Uncle!" he said running up to him hugging Aden as tightly as he could

"Uncle, Uncle I am so glad you're here! I got so lost from Liam when we were playing Knights and Mages I thought some bad man would get me! but they won't get me now that you're here!" Oren smiled fondly up at Aden.

Aden laughed "that's right I'll stop them with my powerful sword and intellect!" Aden saidruffing Oren's hair.

"well come on uncle, Muma wants me back before lunch!" Oren said dragging Aden down the cobblestone streets

"okay, okay Oren I can get to the castle without you pulling my arm out of its socket!"

Oren turned around with a terrified look on his face "OHHHHH I am sooooo, sorry uncle I didn't mean to pull you arm out of you socklet!"

Aden laughed "its socket Oren not socklet and no it's just an exaggeration, you didn't pull my arm out of its socket."

Oren's face went from terror to annoyance "So you lied! You lied to me!"

Aden shook his head "No Oren I didn't lie it's just me saying that you didn't need to pull me though the streets like that!"

Oren frowned "you could have just said that! Are you that Dumb?"

Aden smiled "well next time I'll know.." Aden started to the castle staying at an equal pace as Oren "and Oren…"

Oren looked up "yes Uncle."

Aden continued smiling "I bet you didn't know I beat Teyrn Loghian in a game of chess!"

Oren looked shoocked "you couldn't have beaten him in a game of chess Loghian is to smart for you! Your wayyyyy to stupid to beat him!"

"nope," Aden said shacking his head , smiling. " you see one day at a landsmeet I challenged the Teyrn to a game during a break in court as I was bored, and I made sure that he played his hardest and I won. I was 13 at the time."

Oren scowled at Aden "I am going to ask Papa and Grandpa to see if you're lying again!"

"Alright then go!" Aden said as they approached the gates to the castle and watched Oren run in to the main hall to ask father a billion questions, as only a youngster could "now I shall get started on this book!" Aden said and started for the library.


End file.
